Destined Mates
by usaginekohime
Summary: Rin, Kagome, and Shippo are all very special youkai that go to Shikon High. On the first day of their senior year, a new inu-youkai student arrives. When he and Rin meet, will sparks fly, or will claws clash? Read n find out! Completed :3
1. The Meeting

**Usagi – Hey every1! This is my new sessxrin story! I wrote it a few years ago but completely forgot about it because I didn't know fanfiction existed /3 Thank's for reading it :) R&R please!**

**Disclaimer – I am making no sort of profit off of this fanfiction, but even if I was, I wouldn't be making any money because I don't think many will read this... but all character credit goes to the amazing genious creater of Inuyasha whose name I'm sure all of you know O_o if you don't, I'm scared for you.  
**

Destined Mates

o.0.o.O.o.0.o Chapter One – Their Fate is Forever Tied o.0.o.O.o.0.o

"Rin!" a black haired figure called out, "Where are you?" A thump resounded throughout the room as a girl with cat ears fell from her hiding place in fright. "There you are! Me and Shippo have been looking all over for you!"

"Hai, hai. Just leave me alone, Baka..." she mumbled very sleepily as she pounced back onto her hiding spot to nap. "I'm tired."

Kagome, the 'baka', shot an annoyed glare in the chestnut-haired girl's direction. "But we have to go to the opening ceremony! It's the first day of our senior year! Do you really want to miss it?"

"Ugh... Fine." Rin grunted as she rolled off of the side of the wooden bar and landed on the floor. "Let's go." she announced with an adorable pout as she dusted herself off, having woke up an hour earlier and gotten dressed in their uniform consisting of a purple and gold miniskirt, elbow-sleeved collared blouse, and silk coat with the school's crest on it.

"Come on you two. I'll drive us today." Shippo sighed with a hand on his red-orange kitsune ears, short, puffed up tail twitching slightly.

"Thanks Shippo!" The dog and cat-eared girls said in unison with identical mischevious glints in their eyes.

"Yeah..."

o.0.o.O.o.0.o Opening Ceremony o.0.o.O.o.0.o

"Students! Welcome to your new school! I assure you that you will have a wonderful time at Tsuki Academy from the time you begin classes tomorrow, to the time you end next semester. Please pick up your schedules and be on your way to your lockers and classrooms for introductions." Principal Sanders announced to the students in the auditorium.

Students didn't pay any attention to her though, because walking in late were the three teens with animal ears and everyone was paying attention to either the ears twitching on top of their heads or their tails.

"Ha! Sorry _Principal Sanders_ but they didn't hear a word you just said!" Rin and Kagome yelled to her with no small amount of sarcasm dripping from their mouths.

"Oh! Miss Rin, Miss Kagome, Mister Shippo. What a pleasure it is to have you back in our school!" she lied gracefully "I hope you have a wonderful last year and

I'm sure you remember how the first day goes." She walked off of the stage and into the back room to escape the three troublesome students that always seemed to ruin the first day of school.

"Hmm... I wonder what she's so pissed off about." Rin muttered to her two best friends.

"Maybe it's that we're always late to the introduction speech for the 1st years?" Shippo replied, a laugh barely being held in.

"Or maybe it's that she can't really punish us for anything during the year seeing as how we always have the top 3 grades without fail, and it would be a shame to lose 3 of her best students.. But, it's just a guess." Kagome giggled with Rin on their way to get their schedules.

o.0.o.O.o.0.o Schedules o.0.o.O.o.0.o

Rin's schedule - 1st pd. - Calculus

2nd pd. - Japanese 4

3rd pd. - History

4th pd. - English 4

Lunch

5th pd. - Phys. Ed.

6th pd. - AP Chemistry

Shippo's schedule - 1st pd. - Calculus

2nd pd. - Japanese 4

3rd pd. - Chemistry

4th pd. -History

Lunch

5th pd. - Phys Ed.

6th pd. - English 4

Kagome's schedule - 1st pd. - English 7 – College Level

2nd pd. - Japanese 4

3rd pd. - History

4th pd. - Chemistry

Lunch

5th pd. - Phys. Ed.

6th pd. - Calculus

"So what do we have together?" Kagome questioned them.

"Me and you have History, but we all have Lunch, P.E, and Japanese 2 together." Rin told her. "You and Shippo have... nothing together that I'm not in too!"

"Lucky, you get Calculus with him. You know he's better at it than us." Kagome glared playfully at the cat-eared girl.

"Aww, don't fight over me girls! There's enough of me for the both of you." Shippo laughed.

"We don't want you, we want your Calculus skills." They told him and rolled their eyes.

"Ladies! We all know that's not true! You don't have to hide it anymore." he smirked, enjoying teasing his best friends.

"Anyways, let's get to class!" Shippo and Rin waved goodbye to Kagome once they reached the hall where they had to seperate.

Once Shippo and Rin reached the hallway by their classroom, they saw a herd of some of the most annoying Shikon High's girl population surrounding someone.

Speaking under her breath to Shippo, Rin said, "New kid? Sounds like she or he's an inu youkai based on what I can hear from over there." She began hissing lightly, annoyed by the presence of a full inu-youkai.

"Rin! Stop hissing!" Shippo intelligently suggested. "It's no place for a fight." Hesitantly, she quieted her hissing and approached the classroom now that the group – and whoever was in the middle of the circle – was inside or gone.

She stepped into the classroom first. Or, she attempted to. She ran into what felt like a brick wall, but knew it wasn't when the arms wrapped around her in a steadying motion.

Shippo could now see that the inu-youkai was a male noble from the markings on his face and the thick silver hair flowing down to his waist. He couldn't tell if he was a royal family member, lord, knight, advisor, or duke because his eyes weren't open. He could tell though, that neither of the two were breathing due to the shock.

He thought of all the ranks of the heirarchy's eye colors. They were one of the only sure ways to tell the rank of a royal. _'Violet is the color of advisor's eyes... Chocolate-brown is a rank one knight like Rin, but lower ranked knights have pale green, like those mint candies that Kagome and Rin always eat. A Lord would have blue eyes, getting darker the more high-up they are... and dukes and duchesses have silver eyes like Kagome does. If he has the golden eyes of the Takahashi Royal Family, Rin could be demoted down to a rank 3 in the Knight's Alliance instead of a 7 if he feels insulted. _He would be okay with the youkai being any of them except for a member of the main royal family. If that happened... he couldn't think of what would happen because Rin hissed at him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Rin hiss at the royal again. She must have had her eyes closed the whole time, because if she knew he was a royal then she wouldn't be hissing at him. "Rin! Stop it this instant! He's a royal." Shippo said, for once being the sensible one.

She immediately stiffened at the thought of being in a royal's arms. Opening her eyes, she glanced up to his face. His eyes were slowly opening. _'Oh no... please don't be gold!'_ she thought, terrified. Even though she was prepared for the moment when she could discern the color, she was horrified when it finally happened. _'Fuck... It's Prince Sesshomaru...'  
_

They each took in a deep breath through their noses, getting the scent of the other person. Once the fragrance reached the sensors in their noses, Rin's eyes widened. It just could not, in any way, be possible. There was NO way in hell they could be mates.  
Prince Sesshomaru, though, couldn't be happier. Noone could tell by looking on his face seeing as how he can control his facial expressions with ease, but he was overjoyed to have found his life-mate right after transferring to this new school. Picking up the extremely petite neko-youkai, he brought his cold lips to meet hers, sealing their fate, and leaving all of the student observers stunned. He pulled away from the kiss, turned around – with Rin still in his arms – and ran to the window and jump out, running to the Palace of the Western Lands.

_'What... the... hell.' _she thought, in denial. No matter how much she declined the thought, the scent wouldn't go away. They were life-mates. Forever. And based on the rumours she had heard, to an icy, emotionless bastard. She passed out, but not before wondering, _'Why can't anything good ever happen to me?!'  
_

The rest of the calculus class, including Shippo, stared at the window in amazement. The group of girls that had surrounded him before they entered the classroom gazed at it with their mouths wide open, especially Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo and Yura. They all wondered why that _neko_ youkaigot to be his mate instead of one of the four prettiest, most popular girls at Shikon High. Shippo just watched silently, groaning at what was to come when Kagome found out, but happy for Rin that she wouldn't be demoted.

**Translations – **

**neko = cat**

**inu = dog**

**kitsune = fox**

**Youkai = demon**

**baka = idiot (affectionately)**

**Hai = yes**

**Tsuki = moon**

**Usagi – Soooo? Did ya like it? Why don't ya review and tell me :) *Hint, hint, wink, wink* and should i continue it? I was thinking of making it a 3-shot if I ever get time to write still or just leave it at this! It's going to be left as incomplete for now just in case! 3 thx 4 reading it :3**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Usagi – Sup! :) I'm back! This chappie is dedicated to my first two reviewers that went by the names of Sessrin4EverTID and karrat! :3 thx 4 reading! R&R y'all :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I claim none of the characters in this fanfiction to be mine. It all belongs to the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha Series! If y'all still don't know then I'll have nightmares after you read this... I already had a couple from the first chapter /3 so sad... Anyways, on to the story!**

Getting to Know Each Other

They had arrived at the great hall in the Palace of the Royal Family about three short minutes ago, and Rin was still being held in Prince Sesshomaru's – her life mate's – embrace. "What are you doing you bastard!?" she screeched into his very sensitive ear. "You have absolutely no right to pick me up, kiss me, and then take off running to your God-damned castle even if you are heir to the throne of the West!"

"Is that so?" he replied with an almost non-existent smirk. "I believe I have every right to kiss you, dearest mate."

"No you don't! We met each other's gazes for a total of three seconds before you took off with me and sprinted here like it's the end of the world! We don't even know each other!" she continued, slightly softer at the mention of them being mates.

"Then let's get to know each other. We have no choice in the matter, and we are even forced to 'fall in love' at the first glance." he told her with a smoldering glare. "I don't want this anymore than you, but I'm holding it in. You could try to do the same."

Not even flinching from the scorching gaze due to her status as a rank 7 knight, she replied, "Fine. I'll try," and sent one of her own right back to him.

"Hn. We shall move to my chambers."

o.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.o Sesshomaru's Chambers o.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.o

"So. How will this work, fluffy?" she asked, staring at his mokomoko. She saw his eye twitch at the new nickname.

"We shall simply ask each other questions, and we must answer no matter how personal the question is." he spoke with a commanding voice, ordering her not to question his demand.

"Hai. You first, _Mi'lord._" she told him sarcastically.

"How do you have neko ears if you are a full youkai?" he scooted closer to his mate, and reached out to stroke her soft, awaiting ears.

"My mother was a neko hanyou and a miko, and my father was a full neko youkai, so I inherited the ears of my mother as a birth defect because of her miko side probably. What's the fluffy boa thing I just nicknamed you after?" she was holding back a moan. Her ears were extremely sensitive to touch!

He glared at the insult to his tail, but continued rubbing her ear and answered her question. "It is my mokomoko. Also known as my tail, and not 'the fluffy boa thing'. What type of neko youkai are you?"

She was unconvinced that it was his tail, but let the matter drop due to the pleasure she was receiving from him. "I'm an Iriomote Wildcat. It's a subspecies of leopard. What's your favorite color?" _'We just met but he's already found out my weakness! Curse these adorable, sensitive ears of mine!'_

"White. Yours?" he scooted closer to her for a better position to reach her other ear.

"Purple." she looked at his silvery-white hair and decided that his favorite color was probably influenced by his hair. "Favorite book?"

"The Dictionary. What genre do you enjoy?"

Rin could hardly hold in her laughter at his choice of book, but somehow, it was fitting. He did seem to have an extensive vocabulary. "I like fictional books. What is your favorite animal?"

"Well... As of right now, it would be a cat. What would yours be, ma petit chatte?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

She moaned in arousal, the warm hands on her ears were magic on her soft, velvety ears. "I-it's a cat t-too." she whimpered, wanting him to touch her more after he pulled his arm away. _'Fucking ears! Good for nothing but eavesdropping and pleasure! They're making my life a whole lot harder right now..._

Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. If she was easily aroused by any type of touch to her ears and tail, why wouldn't he be?_ 'Time for some payback, Fluffy!'_ Leaning over to him, she pressed her face against his and reached for his mokomoko. She wrapped her slender fingers around it and began moving her hand up and down slowly. Sensing him stiffen, she began her demonstration of her feminine abilities to get what she wants by rubbing herself against him sensually and moaning his name.

"Sesshomaru! Please, touch my ears more! It felt so good!" she pouted, her head tilted to the side, exposing her throat in a fake show of submission. He began rubbing her soft ears once more, powerless against her act of touching his mokomoko and his youkai's desire to protect, comfort, and obey his recently discovered mate.

In their state of euphoria, neither of them noticed the sounds of footsteps in the hall outside of Sesshomaru's bedchamber. Neither of them noticed the door creaking open either, they were so absorbed in pleasuring each other.

In the open doorway stood Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi, and his father, Inutaisho. In other words, the Rulers of the Western Lands.

Inutaisho coughed and said, "Sesshomaru.", The youkai didn't hear him, though, so he repeated himself. By the time he repeated it four more times, the young mates had collapsed onto the floor because Rin had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the clock on his cream-colored walls. 3:28, the clock read. He and Rin had been together for five hours after he took her away from their classroom. He heard another cough coming from his doorway, so he glanced over to see his parents blushing at their intrusion.

"Come with us, Sesshomaru. Principal Sanders sent out a text to Jaken, saying that you have found your mate, so we must prepare the wedding." Inutaisho told him. Next to him, Inukimi had a small grin on her face at the thought of having grandchildren with adorable little ears atop their heads, and the thought of having a daughter with the cute ears, too!

"Hn." he glared at his parents, deciding not to be social with them because they interrupted his time with his Rin. After picking her up and carrying her the the bed, he followed his parents to the study where they could discuss the ceremony.

o.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.o After School Ended o.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.o

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kagome screamed, causing Shippo to lean away from her in hopes of keeping his hearing until he was at least two thousand years old. She wanted to know why Rin wasn't at school all day after 1st period.

Shippo sighed. How he dreaded having to tell Kagome that Rin found her mate. She would squeal in delight and it would hurt his ears... "Well, you know how there was talk of an inu-youkai transfer student and no one knew who it was?"

Kagome nodded, wondering where the conversation was going and what the transfer student had to do with Rin.

"He was Prince Sesshomaru, and as surprising as it is, Rin's life mate. So, in the first ten minutes of 1st period, he picked her up, kissed her, and jumped out the window, running in the direction of the Palace of the West."

Kagome nodded, eyes blank. Shippo didn't think it registered in her mind that her best friend, a neko youkai, was mated to the Heir of the West, an inu youkai. Five minutes later, she screamed in happiness for her – and for herself, knowing that she would get to help take care of her kids in the future. She loved little kids, and knowing how inu youkai are because of her mate, Inuyasha, she knew there would be lots of little silky-eared youkai pups and kits running around in about two years.

Shippo raised up his watch to check the time. 10:26. "Well, Kagome, I'm going to go home now. We'll check up with Rin tomorrow 'kay?" I hope you have nice dreams about Rin and Prince Sesshomaru's love life!" he yelled to her, walking toward his one room apartment for the night.

**Usagi – Yup, I rushed. I don't know why, but I decided to type it up tonight and I'm pretty sure it sucks -.- Zzzzz lol :) Review Plz!**

**And to Sessrin4EverTID – I'm sry that my stories are so short :( , but I can't really write well or at all if I attempt to write long stories 3': **


	3. Way Too Fast

**Usagi – Muahaha! Hello :3 Sooo happy 3 getting followers/faves :) Thx 4 reading this ppl! R&R!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: These characters are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, the amazing and brilliantly wonderful author of the best manga series ever – Inuyasha! And now I can't be scared that you all don't know who :) yay!**

Warnings : The rating has now been changed to 'M' for a reason ;3 LEMON IN THIS CHAPPIE! AND THERE IS A VERY BIPOLAR RIN! idk why! I'm just going crazy probably... Flames will be appreciated sorta I guess? At least it'll be a review. :3

Way Too Fast

Rin sat up on a plush bed, feeling more relaxed than she had been in a long while. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned before standing up to stretch. Opening her eyes, she saw unfamiliar surroundings. _'Where am I?' _

Thinking hard, she tried to remember the events of the past day. Her eyes widened in realization. She was at the Palace of the West with Prince Sesshomaru! _'Holy shit! And what's even more horrifying is that he touched my ears and tail!' _She reached up to her head to feel the fur on her small appendages. The fur was slightly ruffled, so she smoothed the fur until it was laying flat. Now, she had to find the room where they were planning the wedding or mating ceremony thing and stop it.

She exited the room into a well furnished hall. The floor was covered in a velvet carpet with crescent moons on it, the ceiling had low-hanging crystal chandeliers, and the walls were maroon and sparingly dotted with paintings of the royal family members. Upon seeing one of Prince Sesshomaru as a pup wearing a crown much too large for his head, she covered her mouth and burst into a fit of muffled giggles.

Shaking her head and smacking her cheeks, she continued on searching for the study. She breathed in deeply, attempting to detect the special scent that comes from a person's mate. She could smell nothing, so she listened harder than before and ran through many hallways and up four flights of stairs. Still, she found nothing.

Desperate now, she tried to find a maid or a butler. She already knew where the kitchen was from running through it during her hunt, so she headed back down to it. She spotted two maids chatting below the staircase she was walking down, and recognized one as her friend Tsuki. "Tsuki! I need help!" she yelled out to her.

Tsuki tilted her head toward her, stopping in the middle of her sentence when Rin's voice registered I her mind.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Tsuki replied curiously.

"I need to go to the study right now! Can you please show me? I'm desperate!"

"Sure, but why?" Tsuki turned and headed for the stairs that Rin was just on, and began the climb up.

"You haven't heard yet?" Rin replied, mildly surprised. "Well, Prince Sesshomaru transferred to my school today looking for his mate, and it turns out she's me. And... Umm.. Get why I need to find the study?"

Tsuki nodded, understanding completely. "I know how Queen Inukimi is. She's probably planning your mating ceremony and wedding, right?

Rin nodded.

"Well, I have to get back to work now. To get to the study from here you have to go up the stairs on the right at the end of the hall, take the second left, go to the end of the hall, and it will be through the door after you go up the stairs and past the rooftop garden. Okay?"

"Okay!" Rin smiled, already jogging through the hallway. "Thanks so much! This is going way too fast for me."

She turned around after Tsuki waved at her retreating form before she had to head back down to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the staff.

She was going almost as fast as she would usually run when she was battling, so she was already at the end of the hall before the stairs to the rooftop garden. Tiring, she slowed down. She could see the door leading to the outside air that she so desperately needed. She reached out to grab the handle and turned it, allowing a large gust of the cool breeze to pass over her face and through her hair. She walked through the doorway toward the three short steps that led into the study. _'No wonder I couldn't find it! This place is so well hidden.'_

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. She could hear some shuffling coming from inside, but no talking. When footsteps came near the door, she lowered her eyes and knelt on the ground in a show of respect.

She awaited her command to rise, but it didn't come. Instead, she felt herself being picked up in a warm embrace. She let out a squeak of astonishment, head flying up to see her new 'mate's' eyes staring into hers.

"There she is! I was wondering how long it would take her to find us. Only about twenty three minutes since we were alerted that she was awake." she heard a booming masculine voice coming from farther inside the room. "Not bad at all, for a little kitten."

Her eyes found the source of the voice, Inutaisho, and they narrowed at the implied insult. Holding in an insulting reply, she was surprised when Prince Sesshomaru growled at his father.

"Now, Sesshomaru, that is no way to treat your father!" Inukimi scolded him. He stopped growling when she spoke to him, but she could still feel the angry feeling radiating off of him.

Annoyed already, she tried to remember something from her lessons about mates' abilities to see if there was something she could do to calm him down. _'Okay, so we can feel each others' emotions. I know that. Controlled telepathy might work if it includes emotions along with words. I might as well try.'_ she thought, so she tested it. Trying to gather tranquility and peace in her mind, she pushed it out of her head in direct waves toward him.

His posture relaxed slightly, and his eyes slid to hers, letting her know that it worked. Setting her down, he told his father, "I understand that she is a neko youkai, but she is my mate."

"But, son! Do you truly desire a neko as your mate? Think about what could happen!" he replied exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember how you felt with mother when you first met her? Would you like to rob me of the joy you say you felt and leave me alone for the rest of my immortal existence?"

Inutaisho hesitated, but shook his head. "No. I am sorry, Sesshomaru."

"Okay! Now that that's sorted out, how about we get started with the preparations?" Inukimi clapped her hands delightedly.

"Your Majesty? I'm afraid that's what I'm here to talk to your son about. I believe that this is much too quick for me, and quite possibly Prince Sesshomaru." Rin delayed telling her, but she squeaked it out finally.

"Is that so?" Inukimi sent a gloomy look to her mate. "Alright. You may address me as mother, though, little one. We are going to be family eventually, even if the wedding won't be within the next year."

"Yes, mother, of course. Would you please set me down, Prince Sesshomaru?" She needed to stand up and stretch her legs. She had been in his embrace for at least half of an hour by now.

Nodding, he set her down and allowed her to stretch out her back and settle down the fur on her tail. "Thank you, mi'lord."

"You two should probably head to Sesshomaru's room and sleep some more." Inutaisho gave them a not so subtle hint to leave while looking at Inukimi pouting in a corner.

"Hn." Sesshomaru snatched up Rin once more and walked out of the study.

o.0.O.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.O.0.o Fluffy's Room o.0.O.0.O.0.o.0.O.0.O.0.o

"Put me down already you bastard!" She struggled to get out of his arms, the demure act flowing away.

Sighing, he set her down on the bed and lied down above her to keep her from wiggling around any more.

Unable to move anymore, she settled for a death glare and more insulting names including asshole, bitch, rat turd, elephant feces, and many other similar titles.

After about four minutes of nonstop words coming out of her delicate mouth, he silenced her with a kiss.

She melted instantly, responding with a moan in his arms. _'Fuck this! Stupid mating signals will make resisting much harder than it should be, so I might as well not even try.' _She felt his tail reaching out to wrap around her waist and press her to him. Something giant and hard was pressing against her leg right above her knee, causing her to blush a deep scarlet.

She pulled away and alerted him of his 'small' problem. "Seems like you've got a problem, don't you, puppy?" She smirked, sure she embarrassed him this time.

"Yes. Why don't you help me with it, Rin?" he asked, already pulling off the silky purple coat of her school uniform with one hand while the other was rubbing the base of her tail.

Completely aroused, her inner neko youkai was rising even more than normal with the call to mate. All she could do was nod her consent for him to keep going. With half-lidded eyes, she could see the smirk on his face when she was only in her black lace bra and panties.

"I approve." he said, seeing that her bra hooked in the front. "But, based on what I can already see, I think I would prefer it off of you." He whispered seductively into her twitching ear.

She mimicked his earlier moves and pulled his face down to hers to silence him. She could feel him grin against her mouth when she ran her tongue over his lips for permission.

He opened his mouth a tiny bit to allow her in, and he began taking his own clothes off while she was occupied. His clothes landed in the same pile by the door as hers.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. The door needed to be locked! Slowly, without breaking the kiss, he strolled over to the door and spun the lock until it clicked before heading back to the bed. Laying her beneath him once more, they pulled away to breathe, eyes shining with the new love that can only happen between life mates, and arousal from the need to mate.

Trailing his fingers down to the valley between her breasts, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Next to fly through the air was Rin's lace panties along with Sesshomaru's boxers. [**A/N I just have to add this, but I remembered a scene from a different fanfiction where they were spongebob themed... Lol! :) ] **

Her pale fingers traveled down to his fluffy mokomoko and began stroking up and down, while her small mouth enclosed his throbbing erection. Sesshomaru moaned with pleasure at the sensations he was receiving from his mate. Pulling her delectable mouth away from his hardened erection, he had the chance to position himself at her wet entrance.

"Ready, mate?" he asked her, needing her desperately. Seeing her nod, he began to push in slowly. He stopped once he heard her gasp at the force against her hymen. Not wanting her pain to last long, he pulled back a little bit, then pushed back in at full force. He could smell the salty tears that were running down her face once he stopped moving and let her adjust to his girth.

When she pulled him closer and told him she was ready again, he began rocking lightly inside of her, trying to find the sweet spot that would make her cry out in pleasure. He quickly discovered it, and immensely enjoyed the mews and moans coming from her petite body. Soon, she was begging for him to go faster and harder. He was very compliant.

Their sounds of ecstasy became louder and louder until they finally found the sweet release they were craving together. While she had fainted from the pure bliss, he came inside of her, filling her entirely with more cum trying to find a way out of her, but couldn't find a way around his width. With him locking all of it inside, there was no way she wasn't going to get pupped or kitted, which was exactly how he wanted it, and there was no way she could pull away when she was asleep.

Staying inside of her, he flipped them over and rested her head on his nude chest, falling asleep to the sound of her steady breathing. Before he, too, fell into blissful oblivion, he thought to himself, _'Since she's no doubt pregnant, I wonder if the child will be a pup, a kit, or both. Not that it matters...'_

**Okei :) That was the end of the story I think, but there will probably be an epilogue if I'm not too lazy to type one up! It'll probably be the wedding/mating ceremony or the kids like for Thief of My Heart! :D**

**Anyways... How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? So-so? Well, why don't ya review and tell me please :)**

**thx 4 reading this!**


	4. Their Happily Ever After

**Usagi – Hahaha! I decided I'll make more chapters for this because it felt completely unfinished o.o sooo... here ya go pplz! :D R&R thx 4 reading!**

**Disclaimer: I, Usaginekohime, do not own the characters of the Inuyasha series, even though I really want to like so many other people writing fanfiction.*cries***

* * *

**Now that pitiful disclaimer is over, on with the story!**

o.0.O.0.o Pup, Kit, or Both? o.0.O.0.o

o.0.o Rin's Dream o.0.o

_When Rin opened her sleepy eyes, the only thing she could see was a large tree in front of her. "How did I end up here?" she mumbled to herself, the last thing she remembered being mating with Sesshomaru._

_ 'You are dreaming, child.' She heard a voice on the wind whispering to her. She swiftly moved into her defensive position that had become habit since knight training. Scanning the surrounding area, she couldn't see anyone. She looked up at the tree, extremely confused, but wondered if the tree spoke to her._

_ Much to her surprise, she heard it again. 'Yes, it is I who spoke to you, young Rin. I am the Goshinboku.' She gaped at the tree, wondering how a tree could talk. 'I understand that you are confused, but there is an urgent matter I must address about your child.'_

_ "Child? Do you mean I'm kitted?" Her eyes lit up with joy, always wanting a kit of her own. She could just imagine the kit already! Adorable super fuzzy ears on top of her head! Golden eyes like her father! But, thinking of the father reminded her of the conflicting species. "Goshinboku, will that be a problem?" She knew that he understood what she was asking, and fear was clear on her face._

_ 'No, it is not going to be a problem.' he replied, allowing her to relax. 'I would just like to inform you of the bond that I have with the Royal Family's females.' _

_ 'Bond?' Rin questioned, confused._

_ 'Yes. Your mate's ancestors and I were allies, long ago. His ascendants were involved in the great war, and did not have anyone available to protect their newly found mates. Knowing they would die in the Great Demon War, they asked me to protect the females, and I have done so for thousands of years.' He paused to take a deep breath. 'In four months, I will be your daughters' guardian as well. Call on me if you are in need, and I will take on a human form to come to you or your child's aid.'_

_ 'Thank you, Goshinboku.' Rin replied, walking forward to hug the loyal protector._

_ 'Rest now, child. You will need your strength in the following months.'_

_ o.0.o Rin's Dream – End o.0.o_

As the image faded away, Rin awoke to see her mate's eyes staring down into hers. She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning loudly. She shifted to look at him, making her mate pull out of her, and leaving her with an empty feeling. After she stretched, she began to remember the contents of her dream, and a large smile grew on her face. If she wasn't laying down, she would have been jumping with joy.

Sesshomaru slightly raised an eyebrow at her glee, wondering what could have caused such a reaction in her. "Did something happen that I am not aware of, Rin?"

"I'm pregnant! The goshinboku appeared in my dream and told me!" Rin squealed with delight before continuing. "Isn't it wonderful? We're going to have children! "

He allowed a small grin to materialize on his face, imagining the child. He hoped he or she would be like Rin, small, adorable, and caring. His daydream ended when Rin tugged on his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. With one hand, he pressed her face closer to his, and the other caressed her soon-to-be grown stomach. Soon after, they relaxed into the oblivion of sleep, dreaming of their future.

o.0.O.0.o 4 months later o.0.O.0.o

Rin and Sesshomaru were in the castle's garden, surrounded by many different species of flowers as they sat on a small white bench. Sesshomaru's was rubbing Rin's aching back, slightly annoyed that he couldn't do anything to take away her pain. He felt a shudder on his hand, and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Hospital. Now! I'm going into labor!" Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and rushed her to their car, setting her in the front seat. Backing out of their driveway, he called his parents to inform them. "Rin's gone into labor. I'm taking her to the demon hospital near the castle, get here as soon as possible."

Rin was now groaning in pain, and yelling at him to hurry up. He dialed her friend Kagome's cell number. "Hello? This is Kagome, who is this?"

"This is Sesshomaru. Rin's gone into labor, and she'll probably want you and the fox demon there, so come to the demon hospital near my home." He heard her answer yes, so he hung up before pulling into the parking lot.

Getting himself and Rin out of the car, he swiftly arrived in the main entrance of the hospital and demanded she be taken care of.

A nurse, quickly seeing the neko youkai in labor, called a doctor from the maternity ward to inform him of the new patient. She walked over to him and began leading him toward the wheel chairs. "Please set her down here, sir. We will take care of your mate. The waiting room is just down the hall, and the cafeteria is to your next left." She took hold of the handles on the wheel chair and rolled Rin down the hall into a room labeled 1520.

The normally emotionless prince was secretly worried. He knew that sometimes women didn't survive giving birth, even with the new technology. He called his parents, hiding the nervousness he felt inside. "She's in room 1520. How far away are you?"

"We're about to enter the hospital now, Sesshomaru." His father told him. He heard some shuffling, and then his mother was talking to him. "We see her friends Shippo and Kagome, too. Do you want us to tell them which room she's in?"

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye, mother. I'll see you soon." He hung up and stared at the door, waiting for the four people to come in. Two minutes passed until they entered, the two friends sitting down on Sesshomaru's right, and his parents on his left.

While his mother whispered reassurances, sensing his worry, the minutes passed by, turning into hours. Every so often, someone went to get coffee or relieve themselves, but, for the most part, stayed where they were. The hours kept passing, and the only ones left awake were Kagome and Sesshomaru, who were the most worried out of the five. When nine hours passed, a nurse came in with a clip board. "I have a Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inutaisho Takahashi, Inukimi Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi, and Shippo Ninjin, to see Mrs. Rin Takahashi. All of you please head to room 1520." She said before spinning on her heel and strolling down the hall.

Kagome woke everyone up and they all proceeded to walk down the hallway to room 1520, Sesshomaru leading the way. He entered the room first, the others deciding to give them some privacy to talk to the doctors.

When he looked at Rin, he immediately saw four multicolored ears sticking out the top of purple and green blankets. Moving to her side, kiss Rin's napping forehead, waking her up. She sighed with exhaustion as she woke up once more. "Sesshomaru?" She asked sleepily, eyes finally resting upon him.

He nodded, and took the child wrapped in the green blanket from her. The small child had a set of perfectly pointed silvery-white dog ears resting on top of silver hair with chestnut streaks. From what he could see, her barely opened eyes were the color of chocolate with bits of honey sprinkled all around. She was as beautiful as he hoped she would be, if not even more so. "Rin, do you think she should be Towako or Kitte?"

Giggling slightly as the baby grabbed at her mate's white hair, she told him,"Towako. She looks more like a Towako than a Kitte."

"Then her name will be Towako." He said, handing Towako back to Rin, and taking the other child.

Her eyes were wide open and entirely gold, no specks of almond in them. Her hair was extremely dark, almost black at the top, fading into silver at the ends with ears doing the opposite, silver at the top and chocolate-brown at the top. Her bright golden eyes stared into his, filled with intelligence that he didn't think a newborn child could have. She burst into gurgles and giggles when he began to rock her slowly. Smiling at the noise, he said, "And this little beauty will be Kitte."

He gathered Towako in his arms next to Kitte, and brought them to the door to tell the others to come into the room.

Inukimi came in first, then Kagome, Shippo, and Inutaisho. Kagome took one look at the babies, and asked if she could hold one of them. He gave Kitte to her, and Towako to Inukimi. "The child you're holding is Kitte, and the child my mother has is Towako."

"They're adorable, Sesshomaru. You and Rin also chose wonderful names for them, too." Inukimi said, cradling Towako in her arms. Kagome nodded her agreement.

Feeling awkward in the peaceful silence, the female doctor that tended to Rin coughed, getting their attention. "She can go home tomorrow, once she rests a bit more and we see to the children and anything she doesn't know as a first time mother. You all should go home and get some rest after staying this long."

"Yes, we'll be doing that now. Thank you for your help." Inukimi told her before handing Towako to her and exiting the room with Inutaisho. Kagome set Kitte in the prepared cradle, then headed out of the room with Shippo trailing behind her.

Sesshomaru watched them exit the room, then sauntered to Rin's bedside. He leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, and whispered into her awaiting ears, "Sweet dreams, my lovely mate." Straightening up, he took Towako from the doctor and placed her into the cradle with Kitte, glancing back at Rin one more time before heading to his car and going home.

**Name translations: **

**Towako – Eternal Child**

**Kitte – Golden child (I think it's really fitting because her eyes are gold, she has cat ears, and 'Kitte' looks like kitten :D)**

**Usagi – Okay :D It's officially over! Lol sry for the wait, but school has been complete torture with all the homework and STAAR tests (blegh). Thx 4 reading :) how 'bout y'all review and tell me if it was good (or bad, but I hope that won't happen)?**

**If you do... you'll get computer waffles! :D (^.^) (#) (^.^) Aren't the delicious? You know they are, and you know that you want some, so review plz :3**


End file.
